Episode 7479 (18th April 2016)
Plot Paddy and Rhona set about making arrangements for their trip to Germany, and inform Vanessa they are leaving today. Aaron frets about being unable to get hold of Sandra, so Chas suggests he take the day off with Robert, who has spent the night. They decide to go on a last minute city break. Emma receives a letter stating Pete will be home in two weeks. James asks Ross not to blow it for Emma as it means the world to her to have the family together, although Emma worries the probation service want to talk to the family about Pete moving back in, including Ross. Marlon is devastated to learn that Paddy and Rhona will be leaving with Leo today. Paddy explains to him the longer they stay, the worse everything is getting between himself and Rhona. Joanie worries about Zak finding out about the ring, and Kerry has a dig at Lisa after she turns up late for work after seeing Eric. Lisa reveals to Belle she has bought the pot back. Paddy visits Aaron and tells him he wishes he could have done more to help him with the court case, and apologises. Aaron's devastated to learn how quickly Paddy is leaving and they hug and say their goodbyes. Charity suggests to Robert and Aaron that they take their city break in Hamburg to see Paddy, just as the police turn up at the pub with Liv in tow. Belle drops Joanie in it with Zak when he comes to visit Joanie at the factory. Kerry warns Belle off, so Belle shouts that nobody would want to steal Joanie's ring as it isn't worth anything. Rhona informs Paddy she cannot to Germany, explaining it won't fix anything. Paddy quizzes her on what has changed, so she reveals she has seen Pierce and talked through the situation with him. Zak tells Joanie to stop worrying about the ring. In the café, Aaron talks to Liv about why she skipped school, so Liv tells him how everyone knows about the court case. Aaron suggests that Sandra could have a word with the school, but Liv reveals her mum takes too many pills when things get stressful when ends in them moving again. Paddy decides to go to Germany alone, and Rhona gives her blessings, stating it's for the best. Sandra arrives at the pub to tell Liv to go home and pack as they are having a break away, but Liv refuses, telling her mum she is staying put. Lisa is disappointed when Belle admits to her she was the one who took Joanie's engagement ring, but instead of instructing her daughter to hand it straight back, Lisa suggests she keep hold of it a little while longer. Aaron suggest to Sandra that Liv stay with him a week or two, as he is only just getting to know his sister. Sandra reluctantly agrees when Liv says it's what she wants. Emma returns from visiting Pete and is devastated he doesn't want to come home. Robert arrives with tickets to Barcelona, but Aaron explains he cannot go. Paddy says his goodbyes to Leo and Rhona and sets off for the ferry port. Cast Regular cast *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *James Barton - Bill Ward *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell Guest cast *Sandra Flaherty - Joanne Mitchell Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and exterior *Sharma family - Staff room and factory floor *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,430,000 (16th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes